magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marjorie Greyback
Biografia Treść lalalalalalallalalalalalalalalal lallalalalalala lallalalalalalall lalalalalallalalalalalalalalalla lalalalalallalalalalalaalallalala lalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalallalalalalallalalalalalalal lalalalalalallalalallalallalallala Relacje Thomas Meadowes Treść. Dorcas Meadowes Treść. Alec Greyback Treść. Astoria Greyback Treść. Aleta Greyback Treść. Wygląd Alyssa – przynajmniej dla samej siebie – jest raczej kimś, kto niespecjalnie wyróżnia się z tłumu. Zdaje się naumyślnie w nim niknąć, wtapiając się w otoczenie i usiłując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Z racji swojego wyglądu zewnętrznego, cóż, robi to raczej skutecznie, choć nie jest to regułą. Im bardziej chce bowiem wyparowywać, intensywnie myśląc o takich planach, tym bardziej jest widoczna. Jej szeroki wachlarz ekspresji mimicznych jest czymś, co szczególnie przykuwa wzrok. Meadowes często przygryza wargi, przez co prawie nieustannie ma je nienaturalnie różowawe. Spojrzenie intensywnie niebieskich oczu, zazwyczaj kierowane spod dosyć gęstych rzęs, wbija się zaś w pamięć. Nie odbierając sobie bowiem skojarzeń z typowym nieśmiałym człowiekiem-cieniem, myszką pośród innych myszek... W zetknięciu twarzą w twarz, Alyssa praktycznie już na starcie prezentuje postawę łagodnego uporu – czegoś, co da się dostrzec jeszcze przed rozmową. Paradoksalnie, nie jest zbyt wysoka ani nie zadziera podbródka zbyt mocno w górę. Ba!, ze swobodą dałoby się powiedzieć, że Alyssa mieści się gdzieś na skali pomiędzy drobną a zwyczajnie niską. Do tego stopnia, że wysoko umieszczone towary w sklepach są dla niej koszmarem, lustra w toaletach publicznych prawie zawsze ukazują tylko czubek mocno lokowanej czupryny, siedzenia w samochodzie wymagają podwyższania lub dodatkowej poduszki… Zwracając przy tym uwagę na to, iż natura obdarzyła ją szybką przemianą materii – zaś ona sama nie nawykła do siedzenia w miejscu – zdaje się być przy tym jeszcze większą kruszyną. Nie wychudzoną, teoretycznie dobrej wagi, ale nadal drobnokościstą. O dziwo, nie jest to jednak wielką przeszkodą. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego i nie narzeka. Oczywiście, z pewnością czasem chciałaby być jak jedna z tych wysokich, szczupłych modelek o nogach pod niebo, ale nie jest to jej największe marzenie. Poza tym nauczyła się radzić sobie z mankamentami własnej urody. Zwłaszcza że kurtyna z blond włosów zdaje się chociaż częściowo odgradzać ją od świata zewnętrznego. Raczej nie nosi szpilek ani butów na obcasach, bo – nie kłamiąc – raczej nie umie w nich chodzić. Uwielbia różnokolorowe baleriny. Wszelkiego rodzaju sukienki są czymś, czego nie może sobie darować. Po prostu lubi pole ruchu, jakie dają. Preferuje przy tym jasne, pastelowe kolory, choć jej ulubiona peleryna jest ciemnogranatowa. W tym – jak i w połączeniu z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi w kształcie serduszek, naszyjnikami, bransoletkami czy wisiorkami o cukierkowych kształtach i barwach – także daje się odnaleźć sprzeczność tudzież cechy chodzącego chaosu, jakim jest Meadowes. W ostatecznym rozrachunku – Alyssa Meadowes jest niebieskooką blond kruszyną o nienaturalnie i niemożliwie nastroszonej czuprynie mocno kręconych włosów i swoiście dziewczęcym stylu. Usposobienie She was like April sky. Sunrise in her eyes. Child of light, shining star. Fire in her heart. Brightest day, melting snow. Breaking through the chill… Wbrew wrażeniu, jakie może sprawiać na pierwszy rzut oka, gdy tak nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatruje się w dal… Meadowes to wolna dusza. Zakręcona, pełna energii, dowcipna i zarazem zaczepna. Wprowadzająca chaos nie tylko we własne życie, ale także w rzeczywistość innych ludzi. Niemożliwie uparta i nieracjonalnie optymistyczna. Szukająca światełka nawet w najciemniejszym tunelu, bo w końcu szczęście można znaleźć nawet w najciemniejszych czasach, trzeba tylko pamiętać, aby zapalić światło. I choć los nigdy jej nie rozpieszczał, z zewnątrz nie widać po niej bolesnych konsekwencji jego rzutów. Oczywiście, trudno byłoby dostrzec to, co Aly zazwyczaj tłumi w sobie. Dziewczyna nie ma bowiem skłonności do nadmiernego uzewnętrzniania się, jeśli chodzi o smutne rzeczy. Potrzebuje naprawdę mocnego impulsu, by tak naprawdę to z siebie wyrzucić. Na ogół jest wręcz niemożliwie spokojna, to typ kwiatu lotosu na zajebiście gładkiej tafli tybetańskiego jeziorka, lecz gdy już ktoś doprowadzi ją na skraj negatywnego rodzaju rozemocjonowania… Ujawnia się diabeł. Boleśnie szczery, niekoniecznie zwracający uwagę na słowa, potem szczerze tego żałujący, ale w danym momencie po prostu chcący wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar bolączek. Zdecydowanie umie tupnąć nogą. Na ogół Alyssa jest jednak chodzącym promykiem słońca. Uwielbia się droczyć, żartować, wpadać na najdziwniejsze pomysły – o dziwo, bardzo często kreatywne i skuteczne – i obdarzać ludzi przyjaznymi gestami. Paradoksalnie, większości z nich nie jest w stanie tak naprawdę zaufać, bo praktycznie nikt nie zna jej od początku do końca. Nie tak, by wyjawić im swoje najgłębsze sekrety. Gdy ktoś niepowołany zbliża się do nich zbyt szybko, za agresywnie albo wkracza w rejony, które są dla niej wciąż zbyt wrażliwe i delikatne… Cóż, da się stwierdzić, że Meadowes zmienia się w – wieczną – uciekinierkę. Wycofuje się, momentami dystansuje, odbiega w myślach i słowach. Problem w tym, że – kolejny paradoks – Aly zbyt szybko przywiązuje się do innych, często jak najbardziej nieodpowiednich. Wbrew wszystkiemu, stara się bowiem znaleźć odrobinę tego szczerego ciepła i jednocześnie wyciągnąć na wierzch ukryte pokłady... Cóż, wszystkiego. Zarówno tego pozytywnego, jak i ludzkiej irytacji. Jej charakter może wyzwalać w ludziach prawdziwe wachlarze różnorodnych emocji. A ona dalej jest sobą… Nie przejmując się odpychaniem, narzekaniem, wyklinaniem, pomrukiwaniem, warkotaniem, spławianiem… Bo w gruncie rzeczy jest jak stadne zwierzę, które nigdy nie miało stada. Zyskując garstkę bliskich, jest więc w stanie zagadać ich na śmierć, ale także lojalnie się do nich przywiązać czy być gotową do poświęceń. Lubi mocno, kocha żarliwie, nienawidzi z piekielną goryczą. Poza tym przyciąga kłopoty… A kłopoty przyciągają ją. Ma szeroko rozumiane poczucie moralności, lecz mimo to nagina zasady lepiej niż rasowy krętacz. Czasem bywa też aż nadto nierozważna i impulsywna. Ot, chaos na dwóch nóżkach. Zdolności magiczne Treść.